<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plummet by Arachay (EikoWest)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802208">Plummet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EikoWest/pseuds/Arachay'>Arachay (EikoWest)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I Tried. OTL), BL, Because TeniPri Will Always Be In Japanese To Me, Bordering Criminal Romanticism, Cats Stuck Up In Trees, Code-Switching (English–Japanese Phrases), Flashbacks Galore, Fluff, Language Alternation, M/M, Non-Linear Flow, Saeki x Kikumaru, Somewhat Anti-Climactic, Unbeta'd, 腐向け</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EikoWest/pseuds/Arachay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The *real* story behind the “bansoku” (plaster strip) on Eiji Kikumaru’s cheek. (AKA "How Neko Found Tanuki")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saeki Kojirou/Eiji Kikumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plummet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an old piece that I never got around to finishing (until now), so the style is awfully reminiscent of my newbie writing days (mehehe)(in short: it's cringey). Just like the Hetalia story I just churned out, I didn’t bother revamping the whole thing and just polished it up some. I’m not 100% satisfied with it (but hell, when am I ever). Also, this is fiction aka fantasy, and since I am not a stickler for stark realism, nor am I an expert in physics or the laws of gravity, real-world accuracy (maybe even sound logic) may not apply to the events presented here. Whatever stunts performed herein are purely theoretical, perpetrated merely for the sake of glamourising romance. So please, do not emulate any of them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <em>The wind blew fiercely, racing him. It seemed as though he were actually riding on it. He couldn't remember why… But he knew he had to reach the clearing before it was too late...</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Then, as though carefully orchestrated by nature itself, he makes a final leap through the curtain of leaves and branches, gliding on air for some long moments with invisible wings– before somersaulting once and landing at his destination, then…</em>
</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Everything becomes still.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>A gust of wind ripples through the treetops, breaking the stillness momentarily before silence reclaims the forest. It was so unnaturally quiet that falling leaves echoed like a very full orchestra as they swished and swirled and dived to settle on the ground before—</em>
</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Eiji Kikumaru slowly opened his eyes.</p><p class="western">Smoky beams of golden sunlight reached for him through the open windows, accompanied by the inviting harmony of twittering birds…</p><p class="western">The image of that meditative forest remained vivid in the twilight of his mind, as though time had stopped there at some point in his life that he could never bring to recollection beyond sleep. And somehow, it felt that even in waking he was looped into it forever… An open end and an open beginning.</p><p class="western"><em>That dream again, </em>he inwardly groaned as he sat himself up.</p><p class="western">It wasn’t his favourite; that, he was sure of. But only largely due to the fact that he didn’t even know what the it was he always dreamt of…All he ever remembered was holding his breath until the very last moment, anticipating whatever awaited him in that clearing—</p><p class="western">…Only to wake up with an empty feeling.</p><p class="western">
  <em>What was he so desperate to see beyond those trees? Why could he never remember?</em>
</p><p class="western">No matter how hard he strove to run as fast as he could just to be able to see what it was before he was pulled from his dream, no matter how hard he tried to remember, it still always managed to elude him…</p><p class="western">“The same dumb dream for eight years,” he grumbled around his toothbrush.</p><p class="western">No matter how he felt about it, the clock on the wall told him that pesky dreams had to wait because it was reality’s turn to hound him. Later that night, he would have plenty of time to be to chasing down elusive dreams again…</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>-x-</b>
</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">"Sae-san?”</p><p class="western">"Hm?”</p><p class="western">“You’re doing that thing again.”</p><p class="western">“Hm? Whu…?”</p><p class="western">“That thing… You know. When you’re dreaming wide awake…”</p><p class="western">Kohjirou Saeki blinked at his friend.</p><p class="western">“You’re zoning out. Again."</p><p class="western">“Oh.… Ugh. *<em>Gomen,</em> I-chan." [*<em>Sorry</em>]</p><p class="western">"What is it with you lately? You've been so...</p><p class="western">“...<em>distracted.</em>"</p><p class="western">But Saeki never heard Itsuki’s last words. His attention was arrested by a little girl on the swing, sobbing into her balled fists.</p><p class="western">Itsuki shrugged in resignation as his companion stood up from the bench they were seated in and walked towards the playground across the street.</p><p class="western">"Hey there, *<em>ojouchan</em>... What's wrong?" [<em>*little girl</em>]</p><p class="western">"My… M-m-my N-Neko-chan!" she hiccuped in between sobs. "My poor Neko-chan got stuck up in a tree!"</p><p class="western">"‘Neko-chan’…?’"</p><p class="western">Saeki followed where the girl’s finger was pointed and—</p><p class="western">“Ah.”</p><p class="western">A stuffed toy cat. High up in the tree’s branches. <em>Really high up.</em></p><p class="western">Saeki turned to look back towards the bench where his friend was seated; heights was more of I-chan’s forte…</p><p class="western">But Marehiko Itsuki was no longer there. Probably already on his way to late afternoon karaoke with David and Bane and the rest of the gang. They’ve been leaving him out of those lately; he honestly couldn’t blame them.</p><p class="western">“Please, <em>*oniichan</em>… Will you help me rescue my Neko-chan?” [<em>*big brother</em>]</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western"><em>*“Tasukette… Dareka…!”</em> [*<em>Help… Anybody…</em>]</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">Saeki had soft spot for kids and he couldn’t bear seeing them unhappy. There was no way he could possibly leave a little girl in distress like this.</p><p class="western">The said tree was steep and didn’t offer much secure footing. Saeki squinted up at the barely visible mass of blurred colours that was tangled among the mesh of leaves and branches. It wouldn’t have been possible for the breeze to carry the stuffed toy so high up if it hadn’t been tethered to balloons, three big ones to be exact…At that moment, he wished he could tie himself to a bunch of balloons too.</p><p class="western">He wanted nothing more than to help rescue the stuffed animal from all the way up in the tree, but the odds didn’t look promising. Yet, Saeki being Saeki, he couldn't bear to disappoint the little lass. He was going to try, at the very least. And so, after some light stretching exercises to limber up for the task, he immediately began his climb.</p><p class="western">Unfortunately, climbing the said tree proved to be just as hard as it looked. What little footing he managed to find was barely enough to boost his weight and the higher he got, the farther apart the branches spanned. Internally chastising himself for not thinking of getting a rope or a ladder or anything at all that could have made his ascent more systematic, he gingerly pushed on.Berating himself would do him little good now that he was already past four metres high– more than halfway there…</p><p class="western">
  <em>Just… a little… more…</em>
</p><p class="western">He gingerly continued his climb, hoping he could compensate by bringing the stuffed toy within arm’s length, reaching as far as he could instead of having to climb a branch or two more. But in his haste, he hadn’t realized that he had miscalculated until it was too late. He had planted his foot on a branch too brittle to take his weight for long…</p><p class="western">"Oh, bugger!"</p><p class="western">Saeki grimaced as a loud cracking noise confirmed his worst fears and he felt his foot lose purchase.</p><p class="western">It was a painful downward skid, several branches snapped off with his shambolic descent. In a last ditch effort to stop himself from falling all the way down, he desperately clawed at whatever he could grab onto and he managed to keep his positiona good eleven feet from the ground.</p><p class="western"><em>*</em>"<em>Oniichan!!</em>" [*<em>Big brother</em>]</p><p class="western">*"<em>Dai... joubu.</em>" [*<em>I’m… okay</em>]</p><p class="western">Saeki tried to smile down at the little girl to prove his words (which he was really more of trying to convince himself). It wasn’t easy to look cool and calm high up in a tree when he was just barely holding on, hands all scratched up and bloody. He couldn’t move much, but he couldn’t keep his position up for much longer– he was gradually losing his grip.</p><p class="western">He had fallen quite a ways down, but it was still going to be one helluva drop if he let go. Saeki decided that getting himself up on a sturdier perch was the more practical option. With a mighty effort, he hauled his weight up to the nearest available branch which was just a hair’s breadth out of reach. He lunged for it, as he felt the stub of a branch he had used as a foothold finally crumble.</p><p class="western">Regrettably, athletic as he was, he still missed.</p><p class="western">A shrill scream filled his ears, as if confirming what he already knew was coming next—and it was all he could do to brace himself before the ground zoomed up to meet him at terrific speed.</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>-x-</b>
</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p><p class="western">All he knew was that he had to wait. He didn't know why or what he was even doing there but the wild beating of his heart told him it was important.</p><p class="western">And so, wait he did. No matter how long it took, he would.</p><p class="western">But…</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Was there a point in waiting if you had no clue what it was you were waiting for?<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">"Oof!!"</p><p class="western">The wind is knocked clean out of his lungs as his knees caught the brunt of the impact before he could dive into a roll. The teeth-chattering shock sent ripples up every bone to the very tips of every hair on his body; and for what seemed like endless minutes, he could do nothing but lie still where the ground had found him and wait for his brain to stop sloshing around in his skull.</p><p class="western">When the jarring sensation finally subsided, a numbness began to settle in… and along with it, an overwhelming urge to laugh out loud—</p><p class="western">Only, it was pre-empted by the sound of another person’s hearty chuckling.</p><p class="western">From his supine position on the ground, Saeki tilted his chin up until his head was angled backwards towards where the owner of the voice was presumably standing…</p><p class="western">And there, he saw the culprit quite perfectly, upside-down.</p><p class="western">"Ah…” Saeki couldn’t help a wry smile. He forced his aching body to stand, but only managed to pull himself into a half sitting position. “…If it isn't Seigaku's acrobatic ace, Kikumaru Eiji.</p><p class="western">“…I’m so glad you’re greatly amused at my expense."</p><p class="western">At that, the redhead blushed and cleared his throat, striving to swallow the rest of the rising giggles. “Sorry.”</p><p class="western">"Oh, no! Please, don’t stop on my account. Making others laugh is just one of my many talents."</p><p class="western">"Are you okay?" Kikumaru stepped up and offered his hand, which the Rokkaku ace player took sportingly and was promptly pulled to his feet. "What were you doing up there anyway?"</p><p class="western">"Well…” The Rokkaku vice-captain shakily dusted himself off. “I was rescuing a damsel in distress… At least, I was trying to…” Saeki turned to the little girl and gave her an apologetic look. Shook her head vigorously.</p><p class="western">“<em>Gomen nasai, oniichan! </em>It’s my fault you got hurt!” she wailed with bleary eyes. [*<em>I’m sorry, big brother</em>]</p><p class="western">Saeki laughed, patting her head. “Don’t worry, I’m fine! It’s nothing that won’t mend itself, eventually.”</p><p class="western">Kikumaru looked thoughtful as peered down at the little girl first, then shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked up to locate the said “damsel in distress”.</p><p class="western">"Ohh, I get it…”</p><p class="western">Saeki and the little girl turned their curious stares towards Kikumaru.</p><p class="western">“Have no fear! Big Brother Eiji is here! <em>*Ore ni makasero nya!</em>" [*<em>Leave it to me, meow</em>]</p><p class="western">With a huff, Kikumaru beelined for the tree trunk and nimbly leapt up.</p><p class="western">Saeki and the little girl watched in awe; it was like watching a cat on two feet. The Seigaku ace acrobat had already managed to haul himself up a breathtaking height, and had reached the impossible branch in no time. He hung from it upside-down, tongue poking out, toy in one hand and a “v” sign on the other.</p><p class="western">Saeki had witnessed the player’s gymnastic prowess on court many times before, but it still always managed to take his breath away. As far as stunning performancesthat deserveda thundering applause went, this was a doozy. He clapped his hands enthusiastically and the little girl joined in to form the two-person standing ovation.</p><p class="western">*"<em>Sasuga</em>, Kikumaru!" [*<em>You live up to your reputation, Kikumaru</em>]</p><p class="western">*"<em>Sugoi na, bansoku *oniichan!</em>" The little girl jumped up and down, overjoyed. [*<em>You’re awesome, big brother plaster strip</em>]</p><p class="western">Kikumaru did a couple of upside-down bows ending with a flourish of hand gestures, before he laughed and tossed the stuffed toy down, "Saeki-san, catch!"</p><p class="western">“Neko-chan” plopped into Saeki’s hands, who got a light dusting before being handed over to the little girl who looked appreciatively at her two heroes.</p><p class="western">*"<em>Oniichan-tachi, hontou ni arigatou!</em>" she bowed low, beamed up at them one last time, before running off as she waved good-bye. [*<em>Big brothers, thank you so much</em>]</p><p class="western">"That was incredible!” Saeki yelled, still somewhat out of breath. “You can come down now!" He stopped short when he noticed Kikumaru pouting, virtual cat ears twitching. “What’s the matter?”</p><p class="western">"Hmmm… From up here, it looks so much higher…”</p><p class="western">“What??”</p><p class="western">“My foot can't reach the next branch down and it’s too far to jump."</p><p class="western">"You’re kidding, right?" Saeki was doing his best to contain his laughter. He knew it wasn’t proper to laugh about it, but he couldn’t help it. "You mean you can't get down? You <em>really</em> are just like a cat!”</p><p class="western">*“<em>Mouuu</em>… It’s not funny, you know.” [*<em>You…</em>]</p><p class="western">"Jump, then."</p><p class="western">"<em>*Nyani??</em>" [*<em>Nya = Meow + (Na)ni = What</em>]</p><p class="western">“Jump.”</p><p class="western">“No way! I’m not <em>that</em> crazy just yet!”</p><p class="western">"I'll catch you. I promise."</p><p class="western">"But… I-I'm too far up. And…” Kikumaru’s cheeks deeply coloured, “I’m heavy.”</p><p class="western">"It’ll be fine… Besides, you can’t be <em>that</em> heavy.”</p><p class="western">“From all the way up here?? Oh, I’ll be <em>really</em> heavy!”</p><p class="western">“It'll be more dangerous if you try to get down and slip, you’re much farther up than where I was when I fell. If you slip, the best I can do is try to break your fall. But if you jump, I’ll be ready to catch you, so don’t sweat it."</p><p class="western">Kikumaru crinkled his nose. “Have you ever done this sort of thing before…?”</p><p class="western">"Hmmm… I actually have.”</p><p class="western">“Are you freaking serious??”</p><p class="western">“Uh-huh.”</p><p class="western">“Gee… I don’t know…”</p><p class="western">“If you prefer, I could try and find a really long ladder or get the fire department’s help… But I’d have to leave you for—”</p><p class="western">“No!!!” Kikumaru nearly jumped off the branch he was perched on there and then. “Don’t leave me!”</p><p class="western">The Rokkaku vice-captain nodded slowly, meaningfully; hoping to provide the reassurance needed. “Then you’ll have to trust me…”</p><p class="western">He planted his feet on the ground and stretched out his arms.</p><p class="western">“Jump.”</p><p class="western">Kikumaru didn’t know why, but as he stared at Saeki reaching up to him, he felt his heartbeat surge anew – only this time, it wasn’t out of fear… but madness. Something in those steadfast blue eyes compelled him to— quite literally, take a leap of faith.</p><p class="western">And so, despite the harrowing drop and anxiety digging holes in his belly, he leaned back until he was, once again, hanging upside-down from his the branch he was on.</p><p class="western">It was foolhardy; choosing to drop down head first. One mistake could mean his skull smashing against the rocky ground. He should have positioned himself to launch off the tree via a normal jump; this would have upped his chances of landing with minimal injuries… But it would also make it harder for Saeki to catch him if he came crashing down from such a height feet first. He knew the risks and yet… He was not afraid to take it.</p><p class="western">He felt like a circus acrobat about to do a well-practised routine with a partner he trusted with his life…</p><p class="western">Without breaking eye contact with his “partner”, he slowly allowed his knees to go lax and become unhooked from the only thing keeping him tethered to the tree…</p><p class="western">Time slowed considerably…</p><p class="western">As Eiji Kikuaru closed his eyes…</p><p class="western">
  <em>And free-fell.</em>
</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">*“<em>Ara, ara!</em> Two nekos stuck up in a tree!” [<em>*My, my</em>]</p><p class="western">“Waaah! Fuji, <em>*hidoiiii!</em>” [*<em>you’re meeeaaaan</em>]</p><p class="western">The eight-year-old Kikumaru meant to sound mad but he ended up sounding more panicked than anything. It was getting dark and cold, and they were so far from the ground; sure he loved heights but everything was so much scarier at night. As if to both commiserate and reprimand him for their plight, the tiny kitten beside him mewled plaintively.</p><p class="western">“Tsk. Tsk. That’s what happens when you chase kittens up trees.”</p><p class="western">“I didn’t chase this cat up this tree!” Kikumaru protested, “I saw the poor thing being chased by dogs so I helped her escape!”</p><p class="western">Fuji giggled. “You’re so funny, Eiji.”</p><p class="western">*“<em>Mou!!!</em> Stop saying stupid things and just get us down already!” [*<em>C’mon!!!</em>]</p><p class="western">*“<em>Hai, hai~!</em> Let me go find a reeeaaally long ladder.” [*Alright, alright~!]</p><p class="western">“N-no, wait—! Fuji!!!”</p><p class="western">But his newfound friend Shuusuke Fuji was already out of sight (and evidently, out of earshot). He slumped back against the tree trunk high up in the branch he shared with the kitten and sighed.</p><p class="western">“I don’t like being up here all alone… I hate waiting…”</p><p class="western">The kitten purred softly before curling into a ball in his lap to take a nap.</p><p class="western"><b>*</b>“<em>Kowaii yo…</em>” [*It’s scary…]</p><p class="western">He shivered as a chilly gust of wind blew past them, huddling closer to keep his furry friend warm. He didn’t want to feel so exposed as the darkness grew heavier so he decided that his kitten friend’s idea was a sensible one. It was no use staying awake and growing increasingly frightened anyway. They were in a secluded area of the park and Fuji was his only friend in this new neighbourhood so until he returned, the likelihood of them being rescued by anyone else was bleak.</p><p class="western">Night had fallen upon them when the kitten’s feeble meows awakened him.</p><p class="western">“Don’t worry, we’ll be rescued soon…” He tried to sound cheerful. <em>Why couldn’t he get down the darned tree he so easily climbed in the first place…? </em>He tried not to notice every unnerving little noise in his surroundings which were now submerged in blackness. But his senses were becoming hypersensitive to it, and with it, his imagination was starting to run wild.</p><p class="western">He knew his fears were all in his head. But it was amazing how real everything seemed when one’s mind was convinced enough…</p><p class="western">Maybe if he closed his eyes, he could fly.</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <b>-x-</b>
</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">Not being able to see the ground rushing up to meet him made the fall seem to last forever. He brazenly spread his arms as the wind began to right his position, like a sky diver before releasing his parachute…</p><p class="western">Right at the moment he knew he should be hitting ground, strong arms locked around under his armpits, and a split second later, his descent is jarringly cut short, as his body finally impacted… Not the ground, but another body, which cushioned the greater force of his landing.</p><p class="western">Though he felt nothing broken or even aching for that matter, his whole body was already starting to shake and go numb from the shock. Only when the planet stopped spinning like a top was he able to lift his head and peer down at his rescuer.</p><p class="western">“S-Saeki… Are you okay…?”</p><p class="western">*“<em>Aa…</em>” [<em>*Yes</em>]</p><p class="western">Kikumaru wasn’t convinced, not with his fellow tennis player’s eyes still tightly shut and his chest rising and falling rapidly. Only when Saeki’s blue eyes were unveiled did he let out a sigh of relief, only to realize that he too was panting hard, that he had been staring for too long, and that he should have gotten his weight off first and foremost so that Saeki could breathe properly. He felt his face flush and he promptly rolled over to the side.</p><p class="western">*“<em>Sankyuu,</em>” he said after some silence. [<em>*Thank you</em>]</p><p class="western">*“<em>Betsu ni.</em>” [*<em>It was nothing</em>]</p><p class="western">"Sorry for laughing at you earlier."</p><p class="western">"Are you kidding?” The Rokkaku player chuckled. “Even I would've laughed at myself."</p><p class="western">Kikumaru was mildly delirious from the ordeal. The shock of his jump was taking its toll on his body; that was why he was shaking and breathless. It definitely had nothing to do with Saeki’s voice or how nice he smelled.</p><p class="western">“Kikumaru…”</p><p class="western">“Nn?”</p><p class="western">“Why do you always wear a plaster on your cheek?”</p><p class="western">“Huh?” Kikumaru instinctively covered his cheek.But then, remembering the next minute that he wasn’t exactly hiding it, he removed his hand. “I… I just feel like it…” Then in a smaller, almost inaudible whisper he added, “AndI<em>may</em>haveatinyscarI’mcoveringup.”</p><p class="western">“A scar…??”</p><p class="western">Kikumaru’s brows furrowed. Saeki’s reaction was a tad much. <em>It was just a scar! It wasn’t some contagious disease!</em></p><p class="western">“Where’d you get that scar?”</p><p class="western">“W-why does it matter?” <em>Really, Saeki was acting weird.</em></p><p class="western">“Just curious…”</p><p class="western">“From an accident. When I was a kid, I think… I don’t remember much about it.”</p><p class="western">“That long ago…?”</p><p class="western">“What?” The red-head cupped a hand over his cheek self-consciously as Saeki stared at him.</p><p class="western">“Nothing,” the lavender-haired boy said nonchalantly. “Anyway, it’s all dirty now, why don’t we replace it?”</p><p class="western">Kikumaru debated this for a while but soon forgot his reservations when he saw Saeki already fishing for the replacement from his pocket.</p><p class="western">“You just happen to have a fresh plaster strip on hand??”</p><p class="western">Saeki shrugged, “You never know when you’re gonna need one… Uhm… Shall I?”</p><p class="western">The Seigaku player’s face reddened some more as the soiled bandage was gently peeled off. The fingers softly grazing his cheek felt unnervingly ticklish but he did his best to endure.</p><p class="western">“Funny,” Saeki said as he unwrapped the fresh plaster and positioned it over the faint scar on Kikumaru’s cheek. “I met someone a long time ago who got scratched in this very same spot on their face…”</p><p class="western">“R-really?” Kikumaru laughed nervously. He was still light-headed; but again, he couldn’t tell if it was due to their insane acrobatic stunt or because their current activity felt weirdly intimate. “What a crazy coincidence…”</p><p class="western">“Yeah…”</p><p class="western">Right before the fresh plaster touched Kikumaru’s skin, Saeki paused to stare intently at his face.</p><p class="western">“W-what is it this time?” Kikumaru blurted out, even more flustered.</p><p class="western">“It’s remarkable…”</p><p class="western">“W-w-whut is??”</p><p class="western">“Your scar… It would have looked just like that…”</p><p class="western">Kikumaru suppressed a gasp as Saeki once again, leaned in close. Blood rushed to his face and he instinctively tried to moved away, only to realize that he couldn’t. His knees and a great deal of his body still felt rubbery. That, and there was a tree trunk suddenly preventing him from backing up any further than a few inches.</p><p class="western">“Uh… what are you… uhm, doing?” he said, trying not to sound panicked. “W-why are you acting all weird just because of a scar??”</p><p class="western">“That was made by a cat—no, a kitten, wasn’t it?”</p><p class="western">“Huh? I-I don’t… really remember,” Kikumaru said, quite truthfully, half-consciously pushing away at Saeki’s chest. Which didn’t do much, because again, his strength still hadn’t fully returned.</p><p class="western">Saeki barely noticed his companion’s discomfort, entranced by the vivid red scar that seemed to glow against the other boy’s fair skin. Completely inundated by the up close and personal scrutiny, Kikumaru felt powerless and weak; and although every part of him was tense, he couldn’t do much but wilt under Saeki’s intense blue-eyed gaze.</p><p class="western">When their eyes met, Kikumaru tried to show as much of his displeasure with the most emphatic frown he could muster. But to his surprise, Saeki’s eyes only grew wide in what he interpreted as amazement and disbelief.</p><p class="western">“It’s you…!”</p><p class="western">“M-me…?” Kikumaru’s brows furrowed.</p><p class="western">“The band-aid girl I met a long time ago…”</p><p class="western">“E-excuse me? I am <em>not</em> a girl!”</p><p class="western">“…Koneko-chan.”</p><p class="western">It was enough to make Kikumaru start. The pet name seemed to ring a hundred bells inside his mind…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western"><b>*</b>“Koneko-chan!” (<b>*</b><em>Little cat</em>)</p><p class="western">“<em>Nyani?</em>!” the eight-year-old boy with wild red hair fumed.</p><p class="western">“If you won’t tell me your name, that’s what I’ll call you from now on!”</p><p class="western">“S-shut up! You… You <b>*</b><em>baka tanuki!</em>”</p><p class="western">Before he could smack the cheeky boy for teasing him, the action is stopped short by soft lips over his. [<b>*</b><em>stupid raccoon</em>]</p><p class="western">Now, this “cheeky boy” really didn’t bring their lips together to spite him more, not at all. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to appease his newfound “friend” and get him to like him back. But…</p><p class="western">He was eight years old himself and gullible enough to believe what he was told: that girls liked it when boys kissed them. Yes, he actually thought that the very beautiful boy was a girl, and so, to his eight-year-old mind, it seemed like a really good idea at that time.</p><p class="western">And it <em>felt</em> really good too…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Up until the point where he does get smacked.</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It was Kikumaru’s turn to go wide-eyed, a shocking sense of clarity washing over him. It was as though a room that had been locked before in his mind was now open, and all the parts that were left out of his dreams were lying inside.</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>That cheeky, insufferable brat who stole his first kiss many years ago…</em>
</p><p class="western">…<em>That was Saeki?</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">“<em>Ow! What’d you do that for??”</em></p><p class="western">“<em>You’re an idiot!”</em></p><p class="western">“<em>W-wait! Where are you going? Tell me your name! Please!”</em></p><p class="western"><em>The redhead stuck his tongue out at him and pulled down one eye, flashing him an </em>*akanbe<em>. Deciding that that wasn’t satisfying enough, he upped the ante and blew him the loudest, most derisive raspberry he could dish out. Though, it didn’t seem to faze the lavender-haired boy at all… [*mon oeil]</em></p><p class="western">“<em>I’ll be here again tomorrow morning at dawn! I’ll wait for you so—”</em></p><p class="western">“<em>I don’t care! Go away!”</em></p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">As if struck by lighting, it all came back to him at once. The lavender and black hair; the plaster strip; the whole incident with the fall and Saeki catching him… It was exactly how it happened before, only this time, they weren’t kids.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You!!!” Kikumaru cried, pointing a finger at Saeki.</p><p class="western">The Rokkaku vice-captain smiled shyly at him, as though it was their first meeting all over again.</p><p class="western">“I’m sorry for thinking you were a girl…”</p><p class="western">But Kikumaru had already forgotten that he had been wanting to smack the living daylights out of that boy—this boy—for the longest time…</p><p class="western">Because he never told anyone…</p><p class="western">The <em>real</em> reason he always wore a plaster strip on his face…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">
  <em>He remembered falling asleep that night vexed at having a total stranger steal his first kiss. And one very cocky stranger at that! He woke up the next day, and the first thing he noticed for some reason was how the sun was already up.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>At the breakfast table, his mother mentions hearing about his little misadventure from their new neighbours, the Fujis, and how relieved she was that her son had been rescued. Kikumaru only snorted as he poured a generous amount of milk all over his frosted cornflakes. His mother laughed lightheartedly at how his new friend Shuusuke had tried to get help but couldn’t remember the way back to where he was…</em>
</p><p class="western">‘<em>Thank goodness for that nice boy! What a pity I didn’t get to thank him properly, no one knows his name! Shuusuke says that apparently, their family was only passing through for a couple of days and had already left this morning.’</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>And Kikumaru nearly choked on his spoonful of cereal. For no reason he could comprehend, he was in his tennis shoes and bolting out the door so fast that his mother didn’t even realize his absence until minutes later.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>He ran as fast as his his feet would take him; his heart pounding louder than his heels against the pavement. He ran hard until his legs objected, but he didn’t—couldn’t—stop, not until he was only metres from the secluded clearing in the park where he had been yesterday. With a final leap through the curtain of leaves and branches, gliding on air for some long moments with invisible wings– before somersaulting once and landing at his destination, then…</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">‘<em>I’ll be here again tomorrow morning at dawn! I’ll wait for you!’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>The whole place was silent, save for his own angry rebuttal echoing inside his head over and over.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">‘<em>I don’t care! Go away!’</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Instinctively, his hand flew up to his plastered cheek as if to confirm its presence. It was the same plaster that was applied on him after he got scratched by the petrified kitten when they jumped. Relief that it had not come off in his sleep was quickly superseded by guilt at how he had acted.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Why should I care about him! He’s an idiot!” Kikumaru whinged at the empty space, an unfamiliar ache blossoming in his chest at the idea that he was never going to see that “idiot” ever again…</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>The hand over his plastered cheek only tightened.</em>
</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">“You…” Kikumaru said again, but this time his voice wavered. Out of habit, his hand pressed protectively over the plaster on his cheek as his face coloured a shade of pink deeper. “<em>Baka tanuki…</em>” Only, this time, there was no acerbity, no resentment in his words… Just overwhelming relief and pure, inexplicable—</p><p class="western">…Joy.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I’ve finally found you…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“<em>Neko-chan.</em>”</p><p> </p><p class="western">
  <b>End.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>The Prince of Tennis</b> belongs to its respective (sell-out) owners. I own nothing except this derivative fanwork which I do not profit from.</p>
<hr/><p>(2010/08/12-2020/04/23)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>